This invention relates to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing an electronic device.
Market demand for smaller and more functional electronic devices has driven the development of semiconductor devices, including semiconductor packages, and entire systems disposed on a chip. Some electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, employ a variety of design-specific electronic components. The space available inside the electronic devices is limited, particularly as the electronic devices are made smaller. Other electronic devices, such as are employed in the automotive industry, are power devices that operate in demanding environments.
Both the manufacturers and the consumers of electronic devices desire devices that are reduced in size and yet have increased device functionality.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.